


Surprise

by Forbidden_Dreamscape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Ouma not Oma, birthday fic, kokichi and himiko are the main focus the others tagged don't do much, the others are there but mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Dreamscape/pseuds/Forbidden_Dreamscape
Summary: Himiko couldn’t find her voice to respond to him, not that she didn’t have a remark to say but rather -- because she was confused by Kokichi’s behavior.Whenever she got a day off after a busy week they’d sleep in late together. She found it peculiar that he went and woke her up early. And now he’s making breakfast? Usually they would eat cereal or microwavable breakfasts, they’d usually cook for their lunches or dinners. Kokichi never went all out like this before.Day 2 of Oumeno Week 2018





	Surprise

“Rise and shine sleepy head!”

A sudden cold draft of air washed over Himiko’s petite body as Kokichi whisked away the blanket she was just comfortably sleeping beneath.

“Nyeh…” she moans out sleepily. With sluggish movements, she reaches for her pillow and buries her face into it. “Nnn… s’too early… give me another hour…” Himiko muffledly said.

“Nnnope!” Without a second thought Kokichi tore the pillow away from the slumbering magician. The redhead sat up and mustered up everything she had to give the supreme leader a glare -- which didn’t work too well in her favor since she was just woken up -- her glare was more of a sleepy stare. 

Kokichi plopped down onto her bed and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. “Don’t give me that look, you have better things to be doing than sleeping all day on your first day off in two weeks.”

_Ah… right…_ She had to agree that he made a pretty good point. She was busy for the past two weeks with her shows.

Himiko rubbed at her eyes and nuzzled her head beneath Kokichi’s chin. “Nnn since it’s my day off it’s only fair for me to request to get in an extra hour of sleep, right?” she asks groggily.

“Hmm, that _does_ makes sense.”

“Great, th-”

“But what about all of the things I have planned for us today?” He interrupts with a pout. “If you sleep for too long we won’t be able to do everything.”

“Nnn… I just need an hour more of sleep, remember I’ve been performing almost everyday for the last two weeks,” she yawns, pulling both Kokichi and her blanket back onto her bed. “Just an hour and I _promise_ to wake up…” Himiko words begun to fade out softly as she once again fell asleep, this time with her arms bound tightly around Kokichi.

Kokichi could only smile, it looks like he’d be stuck here for the next hour. Not only did he want to disturb Himiko’s sleep, but also since it would prove to be useless on his end to try and worm his way out of Himiko’s grip. Once she’s gotten a good grip on him in her sleep it was nearly impossible to get away until her hold lessens.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Himiko awakened, she saw that an empty space was beside her. She sat up and looked for a familiar mop of violet hair, but to her confusion, there wasn’t a strand of violet hairs in sight. Slipping out of her bed, with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she leaves her bedroom and is hit with delicious aroma. 

“Kichi…” she calls out with a yawn as she trudged towards the kitchen. Whatever Kokichi was making smelt good. 

But before she could enter the kitchen, she was forced back into the hallway. Kokichi stood in front of her with his arms held out in front of him.

“Ah ah ah, you can’t come out now. I’m not done yet.”

Himiko tries peek over Kokichi’s shoulder in an attempt to see what he was making, though her efforts are dashed when Kokichi grabs her by the shoulders and turn her in the opposite direction.

“Nyeh can’t I see what you’re doing?”

“Absolutely not. Besides you haven’t even cleaned yourself up for the day haven’t you?” 

Himiko grumbles under her breath, “No…” 

Kokichi releases his hold on the petite redhead once they were inside of her room. “Jeez I know you’re tired and everything Himi, but you can’t _forget_ to take care of you hygiene in the morning.”

“I did _not_ forget.” she huffs, slightly embarrassed. “I was just curious to see what you were making.”

“You’ll see once your finished cleaning up,” he gives her a pat on her shoulder. “But don’t be too long. You know how slow you are in the mornings. I’ll eat everything without you~” Kokichi said in a sing-song voice as he exited Himiko’s room, closing the door behind him.

Himiko couldn’t find her voice to respond to him, not that she didn’t have a remark to say but rather -- because she was confused by Kokichi’s behavior.

Whenever she got a day off after a busy week they’d sleep in late together. She found it peculiar that he went and woke her up early. And now he’s making breakfast? Usually they would eat cereal or microwavable breakfasts, they’d usually cook for their lunches or dinners. Kokichi never went all out like this before.

Rather than dwelling in her thoughts about what her boyfriend was up to, Himiko hurried off to the bathroom, wanting to be in the kitchen in time to eat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kokichi snickers to himself as he finishes putting down the culinary onto the table. He takes a step back to admire his handiwork. 

Their dining table was dressed in a pristine white cloth, and was littered with an array of food ranging from Japanese to Western-styled breakfast foods. He was glad that he learned some western-styled breakfast recipes from Kirumi. 

The sounds of nails clacking against the wooden floor got his attention. Riku, Himiko’s white bengal tiger cub, padded up to Kokichi. Kokichi knelt down to the cub and rubbed him, causing the cub the chuff happily.

“Himiko has no idea that today is her birthday,” Kokichi whispers to the cub, not that Riku could understand him or anything -- but who’s to judge, people always talk to their pets. “She’s been so busy that she can’t remember, that’s why I’m going to keep quiet to see how long it takes her to realize.”

Riku murrs, clearly not listening to Kokichi as he was too preoccupied with being content with being petted.

“Alright Kichi, what’s going on?” 

Kokichi ceases his petting on Riku, much to the dismay of the tiger cub, and whirls around to face Himiko. 

The redhead stared at him with a look of suspicion, she was dressed in loose red polka-dotted blouse and black skirt. “These were laying out in the bathroom as soon as I got in with a sign telling me to wear it,” she narrows her eyes. “And to top it all off, you went and made breakfast too… Kokichi what’re you planning?”

Kokichi scoffs, taking on a look of feigned offense. “Are you implying that I can’t be a good boyfriend sometimes Himi?” he looked at her with saddened eyes, making the small magician blush.

“N-no Kichi! But I just want to know where all-” she pauses and gestures towards the table. “-of this is coming from.”

“You’ve been busy for two weeks, so I decided to treat you for the day since you’ve been tired from all of your performances. And because this is the first day we’re able to hangout since you’ve been booked for the last two weeks.” Kokichi lies effortlessly, mentally high-fiving himself when he saw that Himiko fell for it.

Himiko’s blush darkens, she felt truly grateful that Kokichi went out of his way to do all of this for her. “Thank you…” she murmurs softly, gaining a small wry smile. “It’s for moments like these why I love you.”

“Hey!” Kokichi shouts childishly, allowing a smile of his own to slip onto his face. “What about how I act normally? I thought you loved that too.”

“Yes I do, but you can be a bit of a pest when you keep pranking me.”

“A _pest_ , after all I did this morning, you call me a pest. Then you’re not allowed to eat anything I made.”

“A joke! It was a joke. I’m kidding Kokichi.” 

“Hmm… I guess I’d be a pretty lousy boyfriend to just eat everything without sharing with you,” He sits Himiko down in chair. “So help yourself.”

Himiko looks over Kokichi briefly again before happily helping herself to the breakfast, while still not realizing that it was her birthday.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours have passed since breakfast and over the course of that time they had spent time relaxing together and playing games. However, currently Kokichi was prepping Himiko to get ready to leave. Of course without the petite magician not catching on to his schemes.

“Do we really have to leave? It’s cold today.” Himiko asks, zipping up her coat with a look of annoyance. 

“Come now Himiko, it was cold for the last few days of your shows. You weren’t complaining then.” Kokichi retorts, tossing his scarf over his shoulder.

“Because I _had_ to perform, can’t we just spend the rest of the day here?” she pleads which fell on deaf ears as Kokichi just saunters out of their apartment.

Himiko throws a look to Riku who was lying on the floor behind her, his tail twitching in amusement. 

“One of these days Riku you’ve got to bite him for me.” She simpers before begrudgingly following after her boyfriend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Himiko was unsure of what to be feeling right now. Right now she couldn’t see and was even more confused as to why Kokichi was behaving this way.  
The supreme leader slipped on a blindfold on her the moment she walked outside, and when she would ask, he’d respond with a “Can’t tell.” or “It’s top secret where I’m taking you.”

While she has learned how to deal with his lies, and can read him a bit better, she couldn’t figure him out right now. 

Her agitation was beginning to show more now as she spoke, “Kokichi can I _please_ take this blindfold off now?”

There was no verbal response from the supreme leader except for the sounds of his hums. The silence persisted for a couple of minutes more until Himiko felt herself entering a warm area compared to the cold that she was just in seconds ago. 

“Alright Himi go ahead.” 

Receiving the okay, she quickly tore the cloth off from her eyes, her brownish-red orbs gaining a confused glint upon seeing that she was in an unfamiliar place.

She noticed that she and Kokichi were in a rather spacious house. The floors were woodend and smelled of cleaning supplies. Pretty chandelier lights dangled from the ceilings, casting down plentiful light in the rooms. A pair of stairs sat in wait in front of the two, Kokichi took her hand a began walking her towards them. 

“Nyeh just where are we? This place seems like a rich persons home.”

“Neeheehee well… my group hijacked this place and we’re currently holding the owners hostage.”

Himiko gave him a look of concern. “W-wait-”

“But that’s a lie…” he cuts off dismissively, finishing their assent up the stairs and stopping in front of a pair of large doors. 

The doors were painted white and had golden accents on the frame, while the door knobs were made of what seemed to be crystal. 

Himiko stared at the doors in awe, “Just how did you-”

Kokichi presses a finger against her lips, “-All of your questions will be answered the moment you step foot into this room,” he grabs ahold of the knob, “so let’s go.”

With a twist of the knob, Himiko was met with-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-complete and absolute darkness…

But before she could exasperatedly ask Kokichi what was going on, her vision was assaulted by bright lights flashing on which resulted her in shutting her eyes.

It takes a minute for her to recover and she finally opens her eyes and feels herself gasp. 

A sudden shout of “Happy birthday!” fills the room as confetti rained down. Everyone from her class gave her smiles, seemingly proud with catching her off guard.

She stands there dumbfounded, her mouth opening and closing like she was a fish.

Kokichi laughs from beside her, slapping a hand on her back. “Your face is priceless! You have been busy for two weeks but I wouldn’t have expected you to actually forget that today was your birthday.”

“Kokichi don’t be mean! You could’ve told her that it was her birthday.” Tenko scolds.

“But that would’ve ruined the surprise. The moment she woke up today she hadn’t realized, so I just went with it.”

“You’re sure we haven’t broke her? It’s plain to see that she isn’t responding.” Tsumugi queries in concern at Himiko’s dazed silence.

“Yo Himiko are you still with us?” Kaito calls out.

Himiko eventually gathers her bearings and gains an embarrassed blush. “You went the whole day without telling me it was my birthday?! God I feel like an idiot.” she mumbles, burying her face into her hands. 

“Don’t be like that, plus you have to admit that this was pretty good considering how surprised you are,” Kokichi says, giving Himiko a reassuring smile. “Happy birthday Himiko.”

Himiko eyed Kokichi momentarily before giving him a small smile. The fact that she was so wrapped up in work that she forgot her own birthday -- was mildly entertaining. And just being surrounded by all of her friends to finish off an already pretty good day made her happy. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oumeno Week 2018 Day 2 ( **Birthday** /Gifts)
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
